


*meaningful line from either a song and or Hamilton*

by FoundFandomFamilies



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Loosely connected one shots, Maybe - Freeform, could even turn into an AU!, i do not know, m just vibin with this, maybe hurt/comfort, simply vibin, we do not know, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundFandomFamilies/pseuds/FoundFandomFamilies
Summary: A series of ramblings from the confusing heads of Quackity, Techno and Fundy, linked together in what’s soooort of a plot, but also sort of...not really
Relationships: Listen they are bros, hoes mad hoes sad look at all these sad and yet platonic hoes, maybe you go hoe potatoes farm you go feel better, o h w a i t - Relationship, stop having those dang wars if you just farm potatoes, they are Bros they are hoes hoes mad, why don’t you go farm potatoes like all the other hoes sweetie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	*meaningful line from either a song and or Hamilton*

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Man no one ever writes stuff from Quackity’s point of view, someone should change that  
> Me:  
> Me: WAIT, /I/ CAN CHANGE-

Quackity has no idea what the FUCK he was doing.

Every morning, ever since Schlatt got elected, it has become a daily routine to ask himself just what the fuck he’d gotten himself into.

And he still didn’t know! He still didn’t have _any_ **_fucking clue_** what he was going to do about _any of this._

Or, maybe that was completely accurate. It was more he didn’t have any fucking clue what _Schlatt_ was going to do. 

He was unpredictable! Every time he thought he had a good read on the situation, the man turned it on everyone’s heads. He was getting better at rolling with the punches sure, and he hopes he’s made progress on the whole mutual respect partnership thing but...

He wasn’t _stupid_. ...Well maybe a little stupid. But he knew the man was manipulating him, and he knew the other knew that as well. But well, that’s how politics work baby! They were _both_ lying to each other~, that’s how it works! It’s a mutual thing, Quackity had him wrapped around his finger juuuust as much as Schlatt did him.

...Sure there was a...a _small_ power imbalance, but still! 

...the man was definitely crazy though. Some of their policies aligned, so he wasn’t too worried about his own neck, but he’d also be an idiot to let his guard down. Wilbur had thought he could rely on him, even brought the man to endorse him and look where it got him. Banished to the forests, and not allowed to even enter his own lands without permission. It scares him, sometimes, in the same moments he worries if he made the right choice, and in even weaker moments, where he worries and hopes that Tommy and the bastard are okay.

He was worried about Niki. Not scared of her, scared _for_ her, scared of how **loudly** she protests. (And...and maybe a little scared of her, heh.) He’s almost envious, really, of the fight she still has in her for his country. Schlatt’s feelings on it aren’t as...positive, however. So Quackity tried to work with them, tried to make a compromise, but he’d been yelled at like he was the bad guy. Was he the bad guy? Would a good person have second thoughts about setting Niki free? He just...he didn’t want to loose any more of people who _actually_ cared about L’manburg.

At least he knew Schlatt was too harsh. He could grab onto the certainty, even if the waters got murky beyond that. The man kept going too far, even him tearing down the walls (which had been his idea!) gave him a sick feeling after the euphoria was over.

But what was he supposed to do? He wasn’t like Tommy, he wasn’t going to loudly rebel and plant down his feet. That wasn’t how he did things. Quackity might have dug his own grave, but he intended to make it a very nice grave, so nice that he couldn’t hear the cackles and sounds of Schlatt filling in the dirt on top of him. Maybe he’d even dig a tunnel in the grave, and try see where it goes, or maybe...

Maybe he never should have ran for president.

No. No he hadn’t been in the wrong there, Wilbur had been _corrupt_. Despite his now mixed feelings for the man, despite the respect he’d gained for him at one stage near the end, it didn’t change that President Soot had been planning to run a one party system. If Quackity hadn’t have stepped up, someone else would have, there needed to be other options, hell he wasn’t even that upset when he briefly thought he’d lost, because at least the race had been somewhat _fair_.

He’d wanted to tear down the walls cause he wanted what was best for L’Manburg. Those lands were too wonderful to be poisoned by Wilbur Soot’s greed. It was personal, it was for the people.

...eh okay it was a little personal. _Maybe_ he’d been bitter that he'd been excluded. That Wilbur hadn’t even hesitated to lock him out of their little safe haven, despite him having done nothing against him at that point! So, yeah, maybe that was part of the reason he wanted it to be open too. He...honestly didn’t know anymore…it had been so easy to just get wrapped up in things with how quickly events went by. He’d barely gotten to sit down and process while it’d been happening.

Him and his running mate they…

Well.

Fuck, his running mate. What the **fuck** had been up with his running mate. He’d been desperate, knew George was basically a trump card when it came to his chances of winning (which were low, his chances were so low because he’d had nothing, he had _nothing_ while Wilbur had _everything_ , and it hadn’t been _**fair**_ -).

George...scares him, honestly, not as much as Schlatt since he wasn’t present, but fuck! At least Schlatt shows up for Quackity to try to get a reading on him, even if that reading is probably filled to the brim with _lies_. With George he gets nothing, no solid clue into his motives! George was a blank slate buzzing with motives unknown to everyone _including_ Quackity. You can’t know what he wants, just know that’s Dream’s right hand man, and that’s reason enough by itself to be scared. 

  
  


..and…speaking of that..had...had that been a low blow to make his running mate one of the people who’d been so determined to destroy the place he was running for?

…

M-Maybe! _Maybe_!

But, again! He’d had nothing! He could barely even claim to have a _house_ , and George had been a blessing in a disguise in a disguise in a disguise. Finally! Someone with power who could help him, to make this fight a little fairer!

And maybe it hurt! Maybe...maybe it really _hurt_ , when George hadn’t shown up, because it had made him feel not alone again. He’d tricked himself into thinking he could rely on someone who so obviously only aided with him cause some of their motives happened to align. George wasn’t his friend, George was yet another person who was him as a means to an end. Quackity was...he was getting really tired of being used, but he was honestly too tired to stop it.

He just wanted people to make people happy. And if...he could only be used by everyone so everyone could happy, instead of _helping_ them like he wanted to...then…maybe that was all he was good f-

Sweet _fuck_ okay then?! That-, that was dark, shoving _**that**_ away, _Jesus Christ-_

...

Maybe he was just clingy! Maybe he was _clingy_ , and quickly attached, and holding onto what bonds he could grab like grains of sand, because standing alone on that stage had sucked, and so had being alone _before_ , and being alone _now_ sucks too.

And maybe, his shattering, and now _destroyed_ friendship with Tommy was something he really _misses_. He hadn’t wanted to lose his Big T after the election, though the adrenaline and euphoria that came from Schlatt speeches had been real in the moment. But he...Tommy had brought him to this place man.

Tommy had even tried to get him into L’manburg at one point.

And now...and now Quackity was the reason he was gone. 

The cartel had been fun! Batshit crazy at times, but that was just part of its charm! It was exhilarating! The election had been part fun too, for a while. There’d been a time where even as Tommy and him shouted their heads off at each other, mocked each other senselessly, they’d still...end those fights with a big grin and a wave goodbye.

He doesn’t think Tommy would fondly grin at him anymore. He thinks now he’ll be lucky to get a _snarl_.   
  


Tubbo hasn’t even looked him in the eyes since the night everything went to shit, and he’d briefly pulled the kid aside. He wasn’t getting any pleasantries from that boy either.

And...he was alone now, wasn’t he. He was alone, because Schlatt wasn’t his _friend_ , Schlatt was someone he was using to stay he power ( ~~ _someone who is using him to stay in power_~~ ) and-and everyone else was, was probably using him too! Or at least, there for the same selfish reasons he was, not out of _care_ , not out of, they, he-

He’d ran for president because he cared...because in the short time he’d known it, he wanted what was best for L’Manburg too. His motives at the start were...ehhh, but he’d really started to care about the cause he was campaigning for, it had gone beyond just making sure Wilbur wasn’t being a grade A dickhead. 

Maybe he’d even been hoping that after all was said and done, he’d still be accepted into L’manburg anyways even if he lost…

Wilbur had made it clear, however, that _that_ wasn’t on his agenda, when he’d not even hidden his plan to just leave him in the dust the day before the election. Tommy had been on his side then too, on _Wilbur’s_ , because _of course_ he was, of _course_ he was always going to be Wilbur’s little soldier, his _right hand man_ , his _**brother**_ , how could Quackity **ever** match with someone like that in Tommy’s eyes?

Wilbur had wanted to use him. Wilbur had started this wanting to exclude him, and ended with wanting to use him, how was Quackity supposed to even be sure Wilbur wouldn’t have exiled him! Wilbur could very well have done the exact same thing Schlatt did, I mean fuck, it’s not like those two weren’t best friends right?! The similarities between the two definitely stack up when you look at it…

He doesn’t want to go back in time. He’s not the kind of person to dwell in the past, at least he tells himself that. He’s more of a stay in the moment kinda guy, live in the present, and-and just focus on how he’s feeling now! Cause, clearly, if any of this is anything to go by, he might-

He might have a few personal problems! That he should probably address, in the _future_ , about, about hurt feelings that happened in the _past_ , but right now he’s good! Right now he’s good.

Right now Quackity is good, he is good and taking a relaxing walk around the land he ~~stole~~ rightfully earned, that he’d been denied access to for so long and he-

  
  


And he

He

**_Oh god there’s an unconscious person on the ground._ **

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,yeah look this is kind of a word vomit I k n o w but it’s m y word vomit and now it’s yours too. It’s o u r word vomit.


End file.
